Serpent Tail
|romaji = Sāpento Tēru |symbol = |master = Marta Rayhunton |s-class mages = Renee Ashdoll Elraine Ardygun (formerly) |type = Legal Guild |location = Serpens}} Serpent Tail ( , Sāpento Tēru lit. Eternally Revolving Snakes) is a Legal that's located within Serpens, a semi-isolated island that's far and away from . Serpent Tail is known to be the the strongest guild in Serpens, but because of how small the island is, it's damn near impossible to determine how strong it is in the long-run. The former member of the Bailong's Legion, Marta Rayhunton, founded the guild an exact three centuries after the as a prototype referred to as the , "Serpiente Tacon" ( , Sāpiente Takon lit. The Invisible Serpent at One's Feet) – despite this, it didn't pick up steam until she left the legion to rebuild it from the ground up; taking on the name it has now. Despite the dark imagery that the guild displays that gives it the vibe of being a , they are noted to be a friendly bunch. Overview The name "Serpent Tail" represents a snake biting its own tail, symbolizing infinity, as per the Ouroboros, an ancient symbol that personifies the eternal cycle of life and death, self-reflexivity, introspection, and cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself, the eternal return, like a phoenix rising from the ashes over and over – this is infinity. Embodying the idea of primordial unity related to something existing in or persisting from the beginning with such force or qualities it cannot be extinguished, these metaphorical definitions tied into the reason for the guild's creation, as Marta wished to recreate what she had during the which was waged between humanity and dragonkind over supremacy and the right to rule the lands; the Serpent Tail Guild is an unofficial continuation of the Dragunity Knights, the warriors who were at one with dragonkind before they more or less went extinct – Marta wanted to transform the Dragunity Knights into something that closer resembled what it once was: an organization that benefits society by protecting them from the corrupt and other threats. Originally, the prototype for the Serpent Tail, known as "Serpiente Tacon", was formed by Marta two centuries after the Dragon Civil War, with more or less creating the guild on a whim; because it hadn't been authorized by the of Serpens, it was branded as a with no income or requests being sent her way, even when she attempted to spread rumours of how mighty the guild was (and in all fairness, Marta herself is extremely powerful), it gained no recognition. At this point, she realized that the name Serpiente Tacon was thematically appropriate in this case, as in Spanish dragontongue it meant "The Serpent's Feet"; and of course, snakes don't have feet – just as Serpiente Tacon didn't really exist. After two years of no progress in expanding the Serpiente Tacon Guild, Marta left to Bailong's Legion, a powerful army which located in the Country of Ca-Elum, where she was born before she was spirited away, joining their forces for a brief while – the entire time, all Marta really thought about was creating a way to rebuild the pedestal on which she deemed to be her "true" family was held before their reputation was irrefutably tarnished. This came to a head during a battle where Marta just dropped everything and vanished. Through the formation of the Serpent Tail Guild a century after her induction and departure from the legion, her dream finally came to fruition as she combined aspects of how the public and how she felt about those draconic knights – heavily disliked for their arrogance, borderline xenophobia towards anyone not remotely draconic, as well as their dubious ethical practices, various guilds across the land as well as the wanted the Dragunity Knights disbanded before they went extinct themselves, and Marta wanted to make it into a better, more respectable place where people could feel at ease with their work from the start – the creation of Serpent Tail, with the blessing of Serpens' Magic Council's new board of directors, Marta was allowed to restart the legacy of the draconic knights afresh by releasing all information on the group's history and activities, both good and bad, to the public, and making a deal with the Head of Serpens' Magic Council who was also one of the five kings of the island to integrate it into his military, making the Serpent Tail Guild an organization officially endorsed by authority and relatively-respected by the public at least. Location and Building The Legal Guild known as Serpent Tail is situated in a semi-isolated island that's far and away from that's called Serpens (サーペンズ, Sāpenzu); right before the , the peaceful dragons whom roamed Earth Land settled down in numerous locations, Serpens being one of them. Here, a man known as Edward Draconis would meet the Windstorm Dragon Brongaa, with whom he would form a bond with over a half-century period, with their connection establishing a link between the Magic Origins of the two- some of Brongaa's powers would flow into Edward's own skillset, as he would become the first of what would eventually be many to do so- Edward had become a knight who, with his lance in hand and Brongaa at his side, struck at foes with the ferocity of a draconic being, riding the skies like a dragon in flight, creating the Dragunity Knights; since Serpent Tail is a reimagining of those knights whom wielded the power of dragons meant to redeem them and their unfortunate reputation, it would only be logical that the guild would base their location in this island. Strength and Members The strength of Serpent Tail is absolutely phenomenal; this was only helped by the fact that the Magnus Magus who leapt out of the boundaries of "magician" and entered the realm of "goddess of magic", Persephone Tray, was roped into assisting Serpent Tail by Marta in order to train for the – while Persephone herself is banned from actually participating due to "her immense power" (in reality, she insulted the Magic Council for their "iron grip" on magic, insisting that magic itself is freedom and threatened to use her Apocalypse Breaker on their buildings if they tried to restrict it more), she served as an instructor for several years, teaching the numerous magicians who were members of the guild and assisting them in excel in the arts of the arcane. With her help, Serpent Tail all swept each of their events and took home the victory without any notable opposition, coming up with new types of magic, applying her own theories in order to reconfigure hundred of ancient spells into a more efficient forms form modern magic within one two hours, whereas practically such a feat would take six months, streamlining highly complicated spells such as Abyss Break in order to remove the impracticability to help her temporary allies win. Due to the Magnus Magus being the leading edge of Magic, Curses, and many magical arts and techniques that were not only taught but also created by her and modified endlessly to produce a power beyond normal standards, Persephone's near-omniscient accomplishments and understanding of magic theory were jotted down and contained within several magical tomes known as Codes ( , Kōdo lit. Grimoire) and left at the Guild, allowing new members to catch up to speed rather easily. Because of Persephone's knowledge in regards to magic, it is said that almost every magician who's a member of Serpent Tail is now utilizing magic that's three generations above the rest of the magic world. However, because of various other duties, such as the guild being created for the purpose of restoring the reputation of the Dragunity Knights and benefitting society in any way imaginable, the guild doesn't join world-wide and regional events too much, preferring to stay out of the spotlight in favour of actually getting their goals accomplished – because of this, obtaining a concrete evaluation of their true might whether as a group or individually is deemed to be completely unattainable. In terms of individual strength, it's well known that the , Marta Rayhunton, not only was one of the strongest members of Bailong's Legion, an army composed of powerful dragon/human hybrids, with Marta possessing a spell that accessed the Ley lines, which was virtually untapped, raw source of magical power that has filtered through the depths of the earth for years on end as to grant her extra-sensory perception and thus render her virtually untouchable, but she also has a staggering quantity of magical energy dwelling within her Magic Origin that, in conjunction with her status as a hybrid between a human and a dragon, causes her physiology to serve as an organic adapter, a device that converts attributes of one electrical device or system to those of an otherwise incompatible device or system, enabling her body to bond more easily with Lacrima when implanted within her in the vein of the strongest of the Four Gods of Ishgar, . As one of the very first Dragunity Knights, Marta fights with a ferocity that resembles both a draconic being and a human, incorporating the best of both while eliminating any drawbacks – not only this, she has access to the strongest form of Spirit Slayer Magic known as Red Spirit Slayer Magic, which enables her to manipulate heat, fire of all kinds, all while encompassing the entire concept of "red". Not only this, it's said that the previous Guild Ace and the last-born member of the Dragunity Knights, Elraine Ardygun, was nominated for membership with the Ten Wizard Saints at least more than once; however, she denied the position multiple times due to disinterest; Elraine's strength is to the point that even if she was using a proxy that was formed through Thought Projection whom had not even half of her full strength while still being under the effects of her own power-restrainer known as Strength Limiter: Enchant Dragunov, she was capable of defeating the Dragon Slayer King whom won the previous Dragon Slayer Royale in a single hit which didn't even involve her own personal element. Using her Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic that had been continuously refined to produce a "Dragon Slayer Magic beyond Dragon Slayer Magic", Elraine is deemed to be nearly invincible in battle, easily taking down Annarose Antoinette, whom is one of the strongest of the Nine Elementals of the Kingdom of Aeternum while defeating most of the Wizard Saints of Ishgar. In a lesser note, one of the three S-Class Magicians, Renee Ashdoll, is also an exceptionally powerful wielder of Ice-Make whose skill has reached the point that she is capable of momentarily freezing time for everyone except herself. While s are known to be quite rare as often only a single one can be found within the membership of a single guild, Serpent Tail actually possesses four Dragon Slayers. In regards to the power scale and using other Legal Guilds as a measuring stick, an of Serpent Tail is known to be as powerful as a Guild Ace of one of the higher-tier guilds in due to a combination of special magic that's normally unique to themselves or a specialized method of harnessing said magic that makes them stand out from the crowd and the notes left behind by Persephone Tray, which allows anyone who joins the guild to quickly catch up to other members without having to waste years or even decades of time training their asses off to even reach said level of power – a good example of this is how a minor member of Serpent Tail managed to knock out the , two of the strongest magicians in the guild in two punches even without magic while the two were in Dragon Force and Drive – while that does sound pretty impressive, the members of Sabertooth have been hyped up too much to the point that they were unable to back up their claims; Elraine Ardygun similarly steamrolled the rest of the guild with the air pressure released by a casual, offhanded swing of her sword, mortally wounding , , , even while she was still holding back and was blindfolded. In comparison to other guilds, especially the , the amount of magicians whom have joined Serpent Tail is relatively small, with about twenty magicians in total – however, since all of them are powerful in their own way, this generally isn't a problem nor does it bother anyone as their bonds are somewhat closer than most other guilds while allowing them to serve their purpose as an elite fighting force that's part of Serpens' military without being overly conspicuous. While the small peninsula known as Serpens generally isn't too populated when compared to on such as or even , crime would probably still be rampant and corruption would be seeping from the island nation if it weren't for Serpent Tail, who has the legal authority to take down anyone in a position of power if signs of unscrupulousness are discovered and reported to the public. Even though quite a few successive members of the of Serpens have attempted to revoke these benefits, the risk of having the full strength of the guild baring down upon them as well as public backlash is more than enough to reconsider. Magic and Equipment The Serpent Tail Guild, very much like the , has a trifecta of highly powerful spells which are referred to as the Three Great Magics of Serpent Tail ( の三大魔法, Sāpento Tēru no Sandaimahō); this triad of spells are exclusive to the Serpent Tail Guild, which itself is the strongest Legal Guild in Serpens, having being formed exactly a century after the which was waged between humanity and dragonkind over supremacy and the right to rule the lands; an unofficial continuation of the Dragunity Knights, the warriors who were at one with dragonkind, the Serpent Tail Guild is regarded as one of the most powerful Guilds in existence - so naturally, the Three Great Magics of Serpent Tail would be a perfect representation of their overwhelming might, arcane skills, which, when invoked, bring down unimaginable power upon anyone and anything that the wielder deems to be a suitable target in accordance to the user's willpower. The Three Great Magics of Serpent Tail can be considered similar to the Three Great Fairy Magics, which are , , and , but aside from the barebones descriptions - gigantic wave, pillar of energy, and absolute defense - respectively, that's where any similarities end, though they share the distinction of being a symbol that represents the guild as a whole with said magics, with countless magicians, friend and foe alike, wary of their overwhelming strength; over the course of history, many had attempted to replicate such an incredible power, but to no avail, their activation sequences and mechanics being restricted knowledge that's kept to Marta herself; however, one thing is for certain - none of the Three Great Magics of Serpent Tail are derived from or associated with the likes of the Black Arts nor , possessing no taboos as well as absolutely zero negative-side effects. Indeed, every attempt for a non-Serpent Tail magician to use these miraculous magics has been a complete and utter failure- many lives lost with little to no advancement in refining this incredible magic for general use- it was said that it would be completely impossible to perfectly duplicate this member of the Great Magics of a guild. While snooping around the remains of , the Magnus Magus, Persephone Tray, came upon the grave of , one of the founders of Fairy Tail and the first Guild Master. Taking note of several "hieroglyphs" inscribed around the grave, Persephone realized that these held the mechanics of the Three Great Fairy Magics- and while studying the ancient inscriptions upon the gravestone and dedicating many years to replicating the effect, Persephone was capable of creating her own version of , a spell which destroys everything the caster saw as an enemy- it had overwhelming power, but had many risks, which lacked the dangerous side-effects yet was slightly weaker. However, not stopping there, she also produced her own versions of Fairy Sphere and Fairy Glitter, each spell containing an number of modifications in order to prevent taboo breakage so that they could not really be called the Three Great Fairy Magics, but rather, entirely new spells which could mimic said magics; with her knowledge, she contacted Marta Rayhunton, and together, both ladies were capable of strengthening the Three Great Magics of Serpent Tail to grant them incomprehensible power. Normally, the Three Great Magics of Serpent Tail are exclusive to Marta as the Guild Master of the Serpent Tail Guild, but through the means of a tattoo that resembles Marta's Magic Seal which is known as the Great Serpent Crest (大蛇章, Orochishō), similar to how and is transmitted, Marta is able to transfix these tattoos upon any one of her subordinates, blessing those affected with just the right amount of magical power and the knowledge in order to unleash these overwhelmingly powerful spells. *'Ouroboros' ( , Uroborosu lit. The Tempering, Sealing and Dusting of the Nothingness Restricting Dragon God): Ouroboros is an extremely powerful uncategorized spell that *'Basilisk Benediction' ( , Bashirisuku Bēnedikushon lit. Emperor Snake Jaw's Ruinous Violent Hunger): *'Ophidian Barricade' ( , Ophaidian Barikēdo lit. Absolute Safeguard of the Serpent God): Members Trivia *Serpent Tail is actually the author's very first guild after five years. *The tattoo known as the Great Serpent Crest which is bestowed upon a user of the Three Great Magics of Serpent Tail resembles a caduceus, or "herald's staff", which consists of two snakes coiling around a winged staff. In Greek mythology, it was carried by Hermes, a cunning trickster god who could freely move between the boundaries of worlds as an emissary of the gods and conductor of souls into the afterlife. *If anyone wishes to join Serpent Tail, just message the author's talk page. Category:Perchan Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds